The American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) issued recommendations to reduce sleep-related infant death, which advise against all bed-sharing for sleep, because infants or neonates can inadvertently be rolled-over, squished, pressed into a mattress, covered by blankets, pillows, bedcovers, toys, or other movable objects and become asphyxiated.